Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 80 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build., Also note ALL of these builds are out of date due to patch 4.0.1 Selecting Your Talent Tree Warriors have the choice of three talent trees: Arms, Fury, and Protection. Arms is known for Mortal Strike and Bladestorm which makes it popular for PvP, along with Juggernaut, which allows you to use charge while in combat. Fury is known for Titan's Grip and has higher sustainable single target damage than Arms, making it popular for PvE DPS, as well as PVP. Protection is the tanking tree. The introduction of Shockwave as part of WotLK has increased a Warrior's ability to simultaneously tank multiple targets and, combined with Warbringer, removed the "PVE-only" tag from Protection tree. Arms Warriors use one 2H weapon, whereas Fury Warriors dual-wield 1H or 2H weapons. Protection Warriors use one 1H weapon and a shield. Leveling Builds Protection Leveling Spec Until your warrior has Shield Slam at level 40, leveling Protection will definitely be slower than Arms or Fury, and probably will continue to be until he or she picks up Sword and Board at level 55-58. All warriors' essential threat abilities are baseline until at least level 50, when Devastate is available, but all specs remain viable for threat production until at least level 60. Truth be told, warriors at level 80 have all the essential abilities to hold threat on single targets, regardless of spec, but beginning at level 60 you will notice the absence of mitigation, avoidance and threat talents. However, if you don't wish to respec while leveling or don't want to level both 1-handed and 2-handed weapon skills, this guide should help: * Fundamental level 65 protection tanking build. This is commonly considered the must-have talent set for effective tanking. The only flexibility here is in Improved Revenge, Toughness, and Improved Thunder Clap, depending on your priorities. Puncture and Improved Spell Reflection are viable alternatives, though less so in Puncture's case. ** Levels 10-14 : Definitely get Improved Bloodrage. Shield Specialization is good, especially if you want to grind with a 1-hander and shield to avoid building up those weapon skills in addition to 2-handers. Improved Thunder Clap is only good this early if you plan on tanking lots of instances as you level, but don't use it while grinding unless you're attacked by multiple foes. Slower enemy swings = less rage & fewer avoided swings = slower grinding. ** Levels 15-19 : Getting Glyph of Revenge would be wise if you're using mostly Defensive Stance. Battle Stance may prove more productive since it allows Overpower and doesn't have a damage penalty, at least until you fill up those avoidance talents. Incite is good for Heroic Strike and the occasional Thunderclap when tanking. Put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** Levels 20-24 : 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. After picking up 2/2 Shield Mastery, put your last point for this tier into Anticipation or Shield Specialization, if you still have room, to up your Revenge openings. ** Levels 25-29 : Use the next few levels to finish out Anticipation. Last Stand and Improved Thunder Clap are good candidates for you last point, but only if you've finished out your avoidance talents. ** Levels 30-34 : Definitely grab Concussion Blow, a great tool for dealing damage and stunning. Gag Order won't show it's usefulness until Shield Slam is available at 40, but remains a good choice at these levels. If you haven't finished out Shield Specialization or Anticipation, do that. Otherwise, finishing Improved Thunder Clap will prove useful for tanking. ** Level 35-60 : The rest of the talents fall into place from here on. Pick up everything except for Safeguard and possibly Vigilance. You'll have a spare point to spend to get from tier 8 to 9 - put it in Last Stand or something unfinished. ** Level 61-65 : Put 5 points in Deflection from the Arms tree. More avoidance is good for tanking and Revenge openings. Your grind will be a little slow, even after picking up Devastate, until Sword and Board is available at level 55-58, making you a shield-slamming powerhouse. Open with Charge, Devastate, and Demoralizing Shout if you want to take less damage. From there, your hierarchy of attacks is Shield Slam > Revenge > Devastate. If you've got Glyph of Revenge, use Heroic Strike after a successful Revenge. If you have spare rage, use Heroic Strike, or Shockwave and Concussion Blow if you have a LOT of rage. For your 15 more talent points, consider filling up the Fury tree to enhance your shouts or heading down the Arms tree for Deep Wounds. There are several other talents that will improve tanking, like Improved Demoralizing Shout or some of the Protection talents you may have left unfilled. Puncture makes Devastate more useful, and Last Stand is a great panic button. improved Spell Reflection is a great way to reduce damage from magic sources. With the implementation of the Looking For Group tool, leveling as a Protection Warrior has become even more viable. The queue for tanks is typically minimal, if not nonexistent. With that in mind, a good Dungeon Leveling Protection build should include: *Levels 10-14 : Improved Thunder Clap is highly recommended. Considering that most pulls are group pulls, doing more damage for less rage is fantastic. Thunder Clap and Revenge will be two of your highest-damage abilities for a long time. Shield Specialization is also almost required. A block is as useful as a dodge until mobs start hitting harder than you block, which won't happen until the 40s, and the extra rage is what allows you to keep going indefinitely. Improved Bloodrage can help you out, but it's by no means necessary. *Levels 15-19 : Anticipation (warrior talent)] allows you to avoid damage and get more rage from Shield Specialization. Incite gives more damage on some of your staple abilities. *Levels 20-24 : Improved Revenge gives 60% more damage and Revenge hits another target; Revenge will be your #1 damage ability on small pulls (2-4) and single target fights. Shield Mastery is useful for the cooldown reduction on Shield Block, as you are practically invincible with it is active and you generate an incredible amount of rage. Toughness (warrior talent) and Last Stand can both be useful, but aren't required. *Levels 25-29 : All three talent choices can be useful; Improved Disarm can be great for taking down bosses, Puncture is very good when you have Devastate, and Improved Spell Reflection is useful in reducing incoming spell damage. Fill out anything you missed but wanted. *Levels 30-34 : Concussion Blow is the only strongly recommended talent, but the others have their uses, particularly Gag Order when you get Shield Slam. Again, fill out low-level talents. *Levels 35-39 : One-Handed Weapon Specialization (warrior talent). Get it. Love it. *Levels 40-44 : Improved Defensive Stance should be your first grab. Focused Rage is a necessity as well. Vigilance is optional. *Levels 45-49 : Vitality (warrior talent) is great. Safeguard not so much. *Levels 50-54 : Devastate is absolutely a must-have. Warbringer can be extremely useful. Critical Block is also very good to have. *Levels 55-60 : Get both Sword and Board and Damage Shield. Shockwave is a necessity for 60. *Levels 61+ : After you feel confident with your Protection talent investment, Armored to the Teeth in the Fury tree and Deflection (warrior talent) in the Arms tree are highly recommended. As for Glyphs, Glyph of Resonating Power and Glyph of Cleaving combined with Glyph of Thunder Clap make you an absolute AoE god. Glyph of Blocking, Glyph of Revenge, Glyph of Last Stand, Glyph of Sunder Armor and Glyph of Devastate aren't typically as strong for low-level dungeons, but have their uses. Fury Leveling Spec ::A recommendation for how the talents might be placed as you level up: ::* Level 30 (0/21/0) ::* Level 45 (0/36/0) ::* Level 60 (0/51/0) ::* Level 80 (18/53/0) as of 3.3.0 Obtaining Titan's Grip as soon as possible is the main focus of this spec, to maximise damage output. Shouts are also talented to improve their effectiveness, which is helpful both when solo or in a group. Many fury DPS initially go for Two-Handed Weapon Specialization and Impale, although the benefit from them is not as significant at lower levels and obtaining Titan's Grip by level 60 will be far more vaulable. Arms Leveling Spec Before the addition of Taste for Blood and the improvements to Rend, Arms was a poor leveling build until a warrior acquired at least Mortal Strike at level 40. With these improvements, however, Arms is a very capable leveling spec with the ability to make up for typical leveling woes like opponents dodging attacks. *Levels 10-20 : Pick up Improved Rend and Improved Heroic Strike first. Rend is highly efficient and your only real instant until you get Overpower. Heroic Strike is your only other significant attack, so making it cheaper helps out quite a bit as well. Improved Charge and Tactical Mastery to help with rage is typically the best way to progress from there. Anger Management at 20 can help alleviate rage problems. ::* Level 20 (11/0/0) *Levels 21-30 : Impale is an excellent talent, as it allows the taking of Deep Wounds. You won't be critting a lot as an early warrior, however, so Improved Overpower provides more damage until gear improves. Filling out Taste for Blood makes Overpower an even more useful attack, and makes Deep Wounds more attractive, though filling it out is not as important as some deeper talents. Hold off on Two-Handed Weapon Specialization for now, you'll need your utility first by picking up Sweeping Strikes, useful when you are faced with multiple enemies. ::* Level 30 (21/0/0) *Levels 31-40 : Get your weapon specialization first (if you don't have an heirloom weapon, skip this as you'll change often, and go for 2H spec/Deep Wounds instead), then Trauma. The last points before level 40 (and MS) can go back to filling out Deep Wounds and 2H Weapon Specialization. Warriors without heirloom weapons should pick up Weapon Mastery as filler, and toss the last point into anything they might want (Iron Will or Deflection are decent leveling filler). Pick up Mortal Strike at 40. ::* Lvl 40 with no heirloom (31/0/0) *Levels 41-50 : Improved Slam basically gives you another attack you can use - Slam is usable anytime and is relatively cheap compared to the monstrosity that is the 30 rage cost of Mortal Strike, but the loss of swing time that Slam's casting forces on you is crippling until the talent reduces it, so don't use Slam until you have both points in this. Fill out Strength of Arms (Expertise at a low level is handy, plus it provides strength and stam which are both important leveling stats) and take Juggernaut next. This will help with chain pulling, as you won't have to wait for something to die before getting to get some rage while starting a fight (i.e. target will bleed to death, ignore it and move on). Unrelenting Assault makes the amazing damage of Overpower even more so, and lets you put out good damage while wearing a shield by allowing you to use Revenge rapidly whenever it is available. Points into Improved Mortal Strike as filler to get to Endless Rage. At this point 90% of your rage problems should be gone and you should be getting a good idea of what the real Arms playstyle is like. ::* Lvl 50 with no heirloom (41/0/0) *Levels 51-61 : Sudden Death gives you the last piece of the single-target Arms DPS playstyle puzzle. Blood Frenzy provides some extra damage most of the time (Rend should be up as much as possible unless a target is near death, though the passive attack speed is always present regardless). Wrecking Crew gives you 10% damage most of the time, and as your crit improves it will eventually reach 100% uptime except very early in fights. Chain pulling helps keep it active, and the last two points can either fill it out first or collect Bladestorm first, which gives you excellent short term limited AoE that is prone to pulling aggro in instances, so use it carefully. Use the last point to get the other one. ::* Lvl 61 with no heirloom (52/0/0) *Levels 62-71 : Now that we have the important Arms talents, we move into Fury. Cruelty should be first, followed closely by Armored to the Teeth which is a solid dps talent that improves with your gear. The last two points can go into either Booming Voice, which is a passable choice, or Unbridled Wrath which is probably better for leveling. ::* Lvl 71 with no heirloom (52/10/0) *Levels 72-80 : Getting into the final talents, you already have most of the tools you'll need, and these are just gravy. Cleave isn't quite as important at this point as AoE killing is really only worth it with Bladestorm and Sweeping Strikes, and hopefully you're not being crit TOO much, so Commanding Presence makes a good case over Blood Craze and Improved Cleave, though at this point it's a bit of a toss up, except Piercing Howl, which is largely a pvp talent and not really helpful for leveling. As soon as you can, get Improved Execute, which basically provides a scaling boost to a solid finishing move. The last couple points can go wherever, and you should being looking at instancing and raiding builds for when you hit 80. ::* Lvl 80 with no heirloom (52/19/0) Overall, Arms is a little less capable than Fury when it comes to multiple targets but makes up for it with good rage management ability and quicker recovery though not being in Berserker Stance while fighting. Level 80 Builds Note: Do not post builds unless they are dramatically different than builds listed below. Do not delete others' builds. Arms In general, Arms builds focus on using a single two-handed weapon and attacking in Battle Stance using whatever abilities are available between Mortal Strike, Overpower (via Taste for Blood's effect), and Execute with Slam as filler. They also prioritize the application of Rend and use Heroic Strike when necessary to avoid wasting any rage that might have been generated over the 100 rage maximum. The three weapon specialization talents available in the fourth tier are typically interchangeable depending on what type of weapon the warrior is using. Typical glyphs are the Glyph of Mortal Strike, Glyph of Execution, and Glyph of Rending, though an AoE Cleave-focused build would likely use the Glyph of Cleaving in favor of the Rend improvement. *PvE Arms Build (55/16/0) **Beginning raiding build, focuses on rage generation by taking Weapon Mastery and Unbridled Wrath over Improved Slam and Execute. **Has higher-than-normal mobility due to not using Slam, but trades this for lower damage. *PvE arms build (56/18/0) **Improved Cleave and Unbridled Wrath give this build better AoE damage than others. **The lack of Improved Slam lowers the single target DPS potential of this spec. *PvE Raid Build (54/17/0) **This build requires that you have reached the expertise (-dodge) cap with gear and Strength of Arms. **Also requires you are capped on hit to maintain rage generation. **Generally regarded as having the highest single-target DPS potential once the above gear requirements are met. *PvE Incite (AoE) Build (55/8/8) **This build is for AoE heavy encounters. It takes Improved Thunder Clap and can be also used with Glyph of Cleaving for additional AoE damage. **Heroic Strike replaces Slam in your priorities due to Incite's increased Crit chance. **Thunderclap is now classed as a ranged attack and so has double damage on Crit and should be used on 3+ mobs on every CD. **Generally regarded as having highest multi-target DPS potential. Fury *PvE Raiding Build w/o Rage Burning (18/53/0) ** Talents used in Precision can be altered depending on how close your gear puts you to hit cap ** Bloodrage and Improved Beserker Rage are to be used when you drop below 15 rage to keep up your consistent DPS ** Always queue a Heroic Strike unless you are precariously low on rage ** Rotation is Bloodthirst, Whirlwind, Slam (if proc hits) with Heroic Strike queued. I also throw in Heroic Throw as it can crit for a good amount and uses zero rage, whenever it's off CD. ** To achieve the highest damage, in the last 20% of the boss only use Heroic Strike and Execute it's a little more boring, but when this is used in conjunction with Death Wish and other damage CDs you will see a considerably increase from your normal rotation DPS. ** Armored to the Teeth is a very important for Fury DPS *PvE Raiding Build w/ Bloodsurge (18/53/0) *PvE Raiding Build w/out Bloodsurge (18/51/2) **Since Slam is not effective on many bosses regardless of cast time, it is dropped in favor of Improved Execute & Improved Bloodrage. **Tactical Mastery, Improved Charge & Improved Bloodrage create high rage generation. **Rotation: Execute>BT>WW(If Rage>50)>Heroic Throw>HS. **Two-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior talent) chosen in favor of Armored to the Teeth. Six % damage > 2-3% AP. **Glyphs: Heroic Strike, Execution, Whirlwind. Minor: Battle, Bloodrage, Charge *PvE Raiding Build (18/51/2) ** Maximizes rage generation as of 3.2 ** No Commanding Presence as this is made for 25 man raids where Blessing of Might is usually found. *PvE Raiding Build w/ Bloodsurge + AttT (18/53/0) **Armored to the Teeth, Improved Cleave **Rotation: Bloodthirst > Whirlwind > Slam! **Queue Heroic Strike (single target) and Cleave (multiple target) if Rage allows Protection Generic Endgame Tanking Spec This spec (15/3/51) includes all essential Protection tree talents for tanking as well as 3/3 Armored to the Teeth in the Fury tree and up to 3/3 Deep Wounds in the Arms tree for improved threat/DPS while tanking. It is based on work done at TankSpot and is an excellent general purpose spec. Two points are unallocated in this build -- depending on your needs and playstyle, they may be placed into Cruelty, Improved Spell Reflection (highly advised for tanking Malygos in Phase 2), putting more points into Shield Specialization, or Puncture (not recommended except for tanks who spend a lot of time soloing), or, for tanks who wish to PvP more effectively without retalenting, Improved Disarm, Safeguard, or Iron Will. (These are only a few suggestions. Nearly any talent available under this build for these two points may have some utility. Where these points go is truly up to the individual Warrior tank.) Some tanks may wish to forego Deep Wounds in favor of Cruelty or to fully spec into Shield Specialization, however with 3/3 Incite and in a raid environment with full buffs it is important to realize that Deep Wounds will have nearly 100% uptime on bosses and can contribute over 5% of a Warrior tank's total DPS (which is no longer insignificant to a raid). The Warbringer/Improved Charge combo can also be extremely powerful in non-raid environments. Tanking Variations *Tanking Build w/ Minimum Rage Cost (10/0/61) ** This build minimizes rage cost of most used abilities like Heroic Strike and Devastate ** Also provides maximum amount of block from talents and when used with Spell Reflection and Gag Order minimizes damage taken by the tank. ** Updated for patch 3.3.3 Getting Started *Shield Specialization, Anticipation, and Shield Mastery, as well as all 6th-11th tier Protection talents(except Safeguard), are requirements - other talents are optional depending on the player's tastes. **Improved Spell Reflection, Improved Disarm, Toughness, Last Stand, Improved Disciplines, and Gag Order can be selected to increase defensive abilities or PvP effectiveness. **Puncture can be selected to reduced the rage cost of Devastate. **Incite, Improved Thunder Clap, and Improved Revenge can be selected for improved offense and threat generation. Full Builds *(15/3/53) Raid or Dungeon Tanking http://www.blondypala.com/warrior-tank-build-level-80 Patch 3.3 **Suitable for main tanks and off-tanks. This tanking build emphasizes on the critical strike damage and attack power. As a tank, you will have significantly increased critical strike chance from various talents, so maximizing the critical strike damage will ensure to hold the aggro. *Fury Hybrid Tank (8/51/12) Patch 3.3 by: Kei **Designed for players who Want to utilize all three aspects of the Warrior class: A dedicated spec for Arms PvP / A Fury spec that allows both DPS and tanking. While Improved Berserker Stance was sacrificed, the build still allows full development into the Fury tree enabling near maximum DPS in Berserker Stance. **In terms of its tanking capabilities, there are several ups and downs: ***1. The loss of Toughness, Shield Mastery, Critical Block, and Vitality makes this build much more gear dependant. (Since you have less Stamina and less effective blocks) If survivability becomes an issue, take one point off Improved Revenge and invest it into Last Stand. It should help you get out of tight spots. ***2. Your lack of defensive capabilities is compensated with Blood Craze and Bloodthirst, two talents that will help regenerate your HP rapidly during the fight. ***3. Tactical Mastery increases the threat generated by Bloodthirst, while Flurry allows incredibly frequent queues of Heroic Strike or Cleave, ensuring a consistent output of threat. ***4. Multi-mob tanking becomes more of an issue as Shockwave is not available. Tab-Targeting and effective Taunts becomes crucial in successful tanking. **The skills used while tanking should be: Revenge, Shield Slam, Bloodthirst, Thunderclap, and Sunder Armor. Keep in mind there are two empty glyph slots allowing a bit of flexibility in terms of whether you want more DPS or survivalbility. **This tanking build has proven to be successful in VoA 25 and Onyxia 25. *Ragefull Fury Tank (5/51/15) Patch 3.3.5 by: Ruiva of Deathwing **This build works good to both types of battle: PvP and PvE. It's premaded to get to the Warrior the choice to use or not an equipped Shield when figthing. **The combination of talents that give to the Warrior more evasion and parry, and it will give to him a lot of Rage generation. **They can use the shield with a weapon in two hands when in battle and change to unshielded when need to DPS. ***The combination of skills that generate Rage allow the construction of macros so that the Warrior unequip the shield, causing damage to the weapon using two hands to make an greater DPS. ***I indicate that this build is used by combining two sets of equipment: one for use with a shield and another for use without a shield, using macros or Equipment Manager to make the trade. **I`m using this in Battlegounds and Raids when I enter with DPS intention. *Raid Boss Tanking Build (5/15/51) by Tristan of Aerie Peak **Designed for progression tanking and focuses on improving a warrior's debuffing capabilities (Improved Thunderclap, Improved Demoralizing Shout) and maximizing survivability (Commanding Presence for extra health, Improved Disciplines and Last Stand/Shield Wall glyphs to bring cooldowns in line with encounter timers). Rage generation is of little concern due to large amounts of incoming damage from raid bosses. Points may be shifted depending on the nature of the encounter, with Improved Spell Reflection being a good candidate should one wish to forgo points in Improved Revenge or Gag Order. *High Damage Multimob Build (3/14/54) **For high threat and damage, with Improved Cleave especially good for multimob tanking in heroics or tanking adds in raids, but not recommended for raid boss tanking due to skipping Deflection and Improved Disciplines. *Blood Craze Build (5/15/51) **Has all of the needed prot tree talents for tanking as well as Cruelty for higher crit chance for high dps and more threat. This spec also has Armed to the Teeth for more damage, improved demo shout for less damage taken, and 2/3 Blood Craze for minimal health regain. The reason I didnt go down the arms tree for improved rend and the like is only becasue the +20% damage for rend isnt that much when it isnt that much to start out with. ***Blood Craze should only be talented if the player does not have 540 defense, making them uncrittable. *Hybrid Auto-healing Tank (5/31/35)by Akatsume of La Croisade Écarlate (Europe) **Effective talent build in raids (has been used to clear Naxxramas and Sartharion 10/25 player). Pretty much Godmode for questing, and little downtime. This is specially a build for the Fury build lovers who want to tank with a mix ;) The very interesting part about this build is the possibility to tank without a shield. The very fast attack speed and 4 sec cooldown to Bloodthirst (improved by glyph) makes it a very self-sufficient build due to self-healing. For good aggro building, cycling of Thunder Clap, Improved Cleave, Improved Sunder Armor is enough. Stamina determines your self-heal therefore it should be priorized. For optimal performance, choose items not related to shield capacities. *Old-school solo-tank (0/33/38) **This spec is for those warriors who love to solo old-school instances/raids/heroics on their own for money/gear/mounts. The key talent of this build is which gives warrior ability to heal himself during the fight (and further improved with ). With Improved Thunder Clap, Incite, Improved Cleave, Improved Revenge etc... warrior can put really high AoE dps making it easier to clear trash packs. With this spec warrior can solo pretty much any TBC dungeon/heroic and at least the whole ZG and 4/6 of AQ20 on their own if he knows what he's doing. *PvE Build (12/5/54) by Tuskeron of Uldaman **Does about 1.2-1.5k DPS and holds threat well with multiple target mobs. Glyph of Devastate, Glyph of Sunder Armor, and Glyph of Blocking are recommended with this build. Rotation should have Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap, and Concussion Blow. Cleave and Rend are recommended on mobs with more than 4 targets once threat is established on skull (your main target). Uses Iron Will *High Threat, Improved Offensive Ability Build (16/4/51) '' by Tristan of Aerie Peak'' **Rotation-no-order: Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap *Generic increased threat and mitigation, with Impale and Armored to the Teeth (12/3/52) +4 **Most builds seem to place 2 points in cruelty, and a point in each of Concussion Blow and vigilance, giving an all round potent tanking build of (12/5/54) *PvE Build (8/4/59) by Fuzzykoala of Lightbringer **Based on high avoidances for raid tanking. Based heavily on Revenge and Shield Slam for threat generation. Reduced rage cost on all abilities, particularly Devastate, allows for high rage and frequent use of Heroic Strike. *High threat PvE build (15/5/51) by Floppynoodle of Bronzebeard **An adaptation of the cookie-cutter tank build, sacrificing the mitigation of full Shield Specialization with only 2/5 points. Deep Wounds,Armored to the Teeth, and 2/5 Cruelty for increased melee damage, Gag Order increases Shield Slam damage by 10% and Improved Revenge increases Revenge damage by 20%, and also allows a stun chance. 3/3 Focused Rage gives you more rage to deal with throughout fights, and makes soloing for dailies, etc., in defensive stance extremely effective because of the low rage cost and high crits of Shield Slam and Revenge. *Raid/Hc Instance Build (5/13/53) by Furyous of Dragonblight (EU) **This build is not used many by warrior's, how ever i personally highly recommend it to those who have trouble with AoE tanking in heroic's. Since Cleave does 120% more dmg of Cleave) and the Glyph which makes Cleave hit a 3rd Target. for the rest it got all the needs a warrior need. all avoidance points you can use. ::In my expierience this build works excellent for tanking in all kind of ways. and likely never aggro loss. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?talent#LVMZhxZVItrg0dVdIzsGo:Mbd0Mm General purpose build for PvE and PvP (7/8/53) "by Phenom of Lightbringer (EU)" **This build was mage first for PvE but I found it was highly effective in PvP. In TBC I always found the same issues with warriors, you could not stack enough mitigation and keep a guaranteed rage supply, then WotLK handed me perfection, when it used damage and hit produced rage produced by the warrior on the amount done. Since it hit 80 I have spent about 2 months changing my spec until i fixed this issue permanently. This is my favored outcome, close to maximum threat output, damage output is good, and rage generation is brilliant. I have never found my rage too low, or been easy to kill with this spec, and anyone using it will be very pleased. The improvements to damage and crit will keep rage high, while the rest of the tree holds every mitigation talent that will make you unkillable. *PvE high stamina build (33/0/38) "by Mosko from Azurmyst" **This hybrid build has MAX HP as of both talents in arms and protection tree's that improve stamina. It has been tested on ICC10 and ICC25 with major success. It is good against bosses but have some problems with trash mobs. **Tested for patch 3.3.3 PvP Builds Arms PvP Arms builds tend to focus less on pure damage and more on mobility, control, and survival for both the warrior and his partner via utility talents like Improved Hamstring, and would glyph accordingly. *PvP Arms Build (57/14/0) **Standard Arms PvP build maximizing damage, mobility and survivability. *Hybrid PvP/Dps Spec(54/17/0) **Hybrid arms DPS/PVP spec. For people who want to be able to DPS, and PVP. Generally more gear dependent than most other builds. **Because Weapon Mastery being left out, it is a good idea to stack expertise. Also because of Iron Will being left out, you must focus on controlling your Berserker Rage utility cooldown. The dps is exactly the same as any other arms dps spec. *Arms/Prot PvP build (53/5/13) By Amaurophile Of Kalecgos **This is a very different kind of Arms build that utilizes most of the typical Arms builds out there but this build has a hidden ace or two; Firstly, with the Unrelenting Assault talent your Revenge is only a 1 sec cooldown! In case you didn't know...this is the lowest it could POSSIBLY get. Combine this with Shield Block and you have 10 seconds of Revenge spamming while you block everything they have to swing at you. This isn't so much an Ace as it is overlooked. Secondly, with a macro set up for Last stand and Enraged Regeneration (or a really fast clicker) you have a source of health gain that unsurpassed by any Arms or Fury warrior! **Another interesting aspect to this build is is the slightly higher defensive values in exchange for a slightly lower offensive output. You make be lacking 3% from Cruelty, but because of the ease to spam Revenge when the Unrelenting Assault talent is taken, I say it's a nice trade off. With a decent amount of Crit and Armor Pen, it becomes very nice and very surprising when you get off 10 Revenge hits back-to-back-to-back. And people were worried over the "Revenge Nerf"...no longer. This is much better as even though we lost the stun, we got more damage that easily spammable so long as you can keep them in front of you. Lastly my fellow warriors, Bladestorm is amazing...Bladestorm + Retaliation is better. Or if you can...Bladestorm + Sweeping Strikes (if it's multiple people clumped together) We aren't underpowered...we're overlooked. Punish them for it. **I haven't tried this in Arena play yet becuase I'm not big on arena. But I have tried this is in world PvP and Battlegrounds. I like the results. Protection *PvP Protection Build 1 (12/8/51) by Besitzen of Illidan/Akama **Maximizes damage with Improved Revenge, Improved Disarm, and Gag Order. Also increases crit chance Cruelty, crit damage Impale, and attack power Armored to the Teeth. *PvP Protection Build 2 (12/8/51) by Gaarthar of Ashenvale(Ясеневый Лес) **'Notes:' Almost same build , with additional rage from Charge , as you can use it in defensive stance, and a slight change of protection tree, to make it even more PVP-oriented. **'Glyphs:' ***'Major:' Glyph of Rapid Charge,Glyph of Enraged Regeneration,Glyph of Blocking. ***'Minor:' Glyph of Charge,Glyph of Battle,Glyph of Bloodrage. **'Updates:' Updated to 3.1.0 patch. *PvP Protection Build 3 (7/13/51) by Amaurophile of Kalecgos (US) **This build is for the warrior who wants to stand a better chance in PvP situations against any class while taking as little damage possible. Like other builds, you'll charge in and do the warrior thing as you'd expect. Only instead of using Hamstring (with or without the talent and glyph), you'll instead rely on Piercing Howl to keep your enemies close to you in case your stuns fail. Piercing Howl is superior to Hamstring in PvP in that Hamstring is subject to being blocked, dodged, parried or missing. Where as Piercing Howl will likely be resisted. It's duration is much shorter, so you'll have to keep the debuff up constantly. The talented charge is just for the extra rage generation, which could be an extra Heroic Strike (which when paired with Piercing Howl does a little extra damage) Or even a timely Concussion Blow. ::The real kicker here is that you're likely to be underestimated and this is where you'll show your fangs. Typical strategy is to charge, piercing howl and do whatever suits you best. Keep in mind that with a Shield in hand, you can only block against attacks that are coming from the frontal arc. So be sure to back away from the target once in a while and still keep up Piercing Howl. This helps to make sure that they stay in front of you while you block most if not all (Shield Block) of their attacks and readies a Revenge. ::This build may not be able to put out damage like other Warrior builds, but due to it's high survivability thanks to your high health, armor, defensive values, and the defensive warrior skills, you'll easily outlast many of your enemies and still be respected. ::I've done a few Battleground with this build-minus the 2 points in improved charge due to my being level 78- and I have to say that this has proven to be quite stout. I've also tried this build out as a leveling build and though it lacks the power of the other builds, you're always ready for a tussle with any enemy player. *PvP Protection Build 4 (15/5/51) by Meraut of Executus (US) **Now before anything, i am a slightly new player. My main build is Protection and i have been PvP'ing with it since level 10. I've come to understand a lot about it in player vs player engagements and this build is what would seem perfect to me. I am only level 70 at the moment, but this is the build i have been looking at over and over for when i am finally 80. The strong points of this build being Constant damage with Improved rends and Deep wounds, making those Rogue encounters ever so easier. I went for the Tactical Mastery because i often find myself switching between Battle and Defensive stance to apply necessary Hamstrings to my opponent. A lot of builds i saw had Vigilance, which honestly seems useless to me in pvp and seemed as if they were using it to just waste points, i instead went for the improved bloodrage which would have some use unlike Vigilance. Also opted for Improved Disarm as a -1/3 cool down time is very nice for those lengthy encounters, and the added vulnerability while the enemy is disarmed is nice as well. Fury *No longer viable compared to Arms, use at your own risk. *PvP Fury Build (20/51/0) ** Used with 2-hander and shield. With the Fury Warrior in Battle Stance. ** Uses the usual Arms talent Taste for Blood. ** Allows for good defense with quick access to abilities like Shield Slam, Shield Bash, and Spell Reflection. *PvP and Dueling Build (18/53/0) ** Allows for maximum mobility and with hamstring glyph and piercing howl prevents opponent from getting out of range ** Includes Intercept CD glyph and talents as well as Heroic Fury to help against ranged attackers and provide 1 extra release from stuns. Level 70 Builds * Warrior builds/Level 70 Level 60 Builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC in my experience this is a very well balanced PvP/PvE talent build for protection warriors even though it does not crit that often: 0/0/51 External links Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents